


Крепость

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Под одеялом душно, но Лио не хочет из него выпутываться, не хочет выбираться из этой прочнейшей крепости. Несокрушимая цитадель кровати окружена рвом, полным ловушек: коробок из-под пиццы, пластиковых бутылок, джойстиков, тапочек и пары футболок, из-за которых постоянно ведутся ожесточенные бои – чья это сегодня будет броня.Как правило, побеждает всегда Лио.Как правило, честно отвоеванная броня держится на нем недолго.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Крепость

Раньше мир был огромен и полон смертельных опасностей на каждом шагу. Он и сейчас порой все так же пугает, но Лио знает, как сделать его крохотным и жарким, чтобы хватило места только для радостей, а не бед.  
Чтобы хватило места для двоих.  
Под одеялом душно, но Лио не хочет из него выпутываться, не хочет выбираться из этой прочнейшей крепости. Несокрушимая цитадель кровати окружена рвом, полным ловушек: коробок из-под пиццы, пластиковых бутылок, джойстиков, тапочек и пары футболок, из-за которых постоянно ведутся ожесточенные бои – чья это сегодня будет броня.  
Как правило, побеждает всегда Лио.  
Как правило, честно отвоеванная броня держится на нем недолго.  
В крепости темно, главные ворота опущены, бойницы закрыты ставнями: никто не проникнет, никто не увидит, что творится за высокими стенами.  
Гало тяжело дышит, но тоже не торопится вынырнуть наружу, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Его ладони только на вид пусты; в них нет щита или копья, в них не сверкает острой сталью меч, не поет гибкой тетивой лук, но они полны несокрушимой силы. Стоит им только коснуться Лио, и он сдается.  
Лио прикрывает глаза, дрожа и плавясь от прикосновений, и думает: ему хватило борьбы, хватило на эту и следующую жизнь, которую он так лихо получил в подарок самым волшебным образом.  
Точно, Гало не воин, он маг, таким для победы не нужны мечи или броня. Гало обнажен, и его влажная от пота кожа, сияющая улыбка, распухшие от поцелуев губы – лучшие доспехи для схватки с любым страхом, с любым сомнением. Этим врагам нет хода в маленький раскаленный мир, Гало остановит их одним ласковым взглядом.  
Ладони скользят по груди, задирают футболку, прижимаются к животу, и Лио стонет сладко и голодно, ощущая всем телом чужую дрожь. Так дрожит земля под стотысячным войском, так вибрирует воздух от выстрела катапульты. У Лио нет воинов и орудий, все, что у него есть – он сам. Руки, чтобы обнимать напряженную шею, губы, чтобы прижиматься к распахнутому рту, ноги, чтобы тесно обвивать поясницу. Сердце, стучащее сорвано и громко, оглушая соперника.  
Мой противник, мой друг, моя любовь.  
Лио давно не хочет иных сражений, кроме бешеной схватки сминающих друг друга губ, кроме крепких объятий и изводящих лаской прикосновений. Лио не нужно других поединков, кроме тех, где победитель оказывается сверху. А снизу – другой победитель.  
Гало целует его в шею, вылизывает бьющуюся под кожей жилку, словно хочет поджечь ее, как фитиль, а потом посмотреть, как Лио взорвется. Если бы Гало хотел уцелеть, он бы смотрел на расстоянии дальше, чем вдох, он бы озаботился преградой толще, чем собственная кожа.  
Ладони скользят ниже, за резинку домашних штанов, и Лио стонет, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Гало. Когда пальцы обхватывают крепко стоящий член, Лио смыкает зубы на соленой от пота ключице, двигает бедрами и глохнет от собственных глухих криков и громких радостных песен полковых труб, звенящих в ушах. Хлопают на ветру невидимые стяги, этот звук сливается с шумом в гудящей голове, и остается только гулкий ток крови и касания рук, которые точно знают, как нанести сокрушительный удар.  
Лио открывает глаза, смаргивая пот. Гало целует его в щеку, в нос, в висок, по-прежнему не в силах совладать со сбившимся дыханием. Лио мягко отстраняет его перепачканную ладонь, прижимает свою к твердому животу Гало и чувствует на нем влагу остывающего семени.  
Салфетки, полотенца и ванная остались там, за пределами безопасной крепости, и выбираться никто не торопится. Лио удобно устраивается в горячем кольце рук, жмурится от неспешных поцелуев, делится ими сам охотно, чувствуя, что вот-вот провалится в сон.  
Каждую ночь они отгораживаются от всего мира с его тысячей опасностей и бед и ведут свой бой для двоих.  
Лио надеется, этот жаркий бой будет идти вечно.


End file.
